


Draco Malfoy and the Deathly Hallows

by raitala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Battle of Hogwarts, Deathly Hallows AU, Deathly Hallows Fix, F/M, Gen, Graphic Novel, Horcrux Hunting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raitala/pseuds/raitala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows -- but this time Draco finds the courage to act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy and the Deathly Hallows

**Author's Note:**

> Events follow those in "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows", except where they don't.
> 
> For the 2010 5th HD Holidays Fest. A gift for ms_mindfunk
> 
> Beta:ed by blamebrampton and pingrid

Draco Malfoy and the Deathly Hallows


End file.
